


Training is dangerous business

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training doesn’t go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training is dangerous business

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that seems to have escaped posting here. Tsk, what's wrong with me?
> 
> Issy beat this into submission, language-wise. Thanks for that!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Artist's choice.
> 
> Actually, it was cam's and narlth's choice, so I wrote them some h/c.

Gwaine threw Percival a look and the big knight couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. That Merlin hadn’t moved fast enough and that Arthur had let go of the sword during the strike of course wasn’t anything to smirk about. Actually, the sound with which the handle of Arthur’s sword had hit Merlin’s face had been quite sickening, as was the blood coming out of Merlin’s nose. 

But the way Arthur had paled and rushed to Merlin’s side even before Merlin had hit the ground and how Arthur had yelled for Gaius right away; that was amusing. For the innocent bystander this behaviour might have been a bit strange, since Merlin was just a servant and why would the King be so worried? There were hundreds who would have loved the position.

The knights knew better. Not only where they the kingdom’s finest soldiers, they also were Arthur’s best friends and of course they noticed the looks their friend threw his servant. The way he reacted now only showed that they were right and that Arthur was head over heels for Merlin. 

“Come on, idiot, wake up.” Arthur babbled as they carried Merlin back to the castle where he insisted that Merlin shouldn’t be taken to Gaius’ workshop but to his own chambers. He hovered close as Gaius examined Merlin and sat by the bed as soon as another servant helped him out of his chainmail. 

Percival and Gwaine took it upon themselves to check on the King and the patient once in a while and provide them with food or run to get Gaius again should Merlin’s condition get worse. 

“Come on, Merlin, come back to me. I’m so sorry that this happened. You should have moved faster. I know you were tired, we’ve worked you pretty hard, but still, you should have reacted. It’s been raining for days, everything was wet and slippery. You’ve seen that I dropped my sword before, you knew the handle was wet. But no, you didn’t think of the possibility that it would escape my grip.”

Percival smiled. He knew this was the biggest apology Arthur would ever give Merlin, even though it was wrapped up in insults and accusations. He swallowed when Arthur exchanged the wet cloth on Merlin’s forehead, adjusted the blankets and sat down again, reaching for Merlin’s hand, stroking the pad of his thumb over it lightly. Arthur had it bad, that much was clear.

Exchanging the candles every now and then, refilling Arthur’s cup and exchanging the water in the bowl kept Percival busy while Arthur ignored his presence, never taking his eyes off of Merlin’s pale face. Just as he came back with a pitcher of fresh water, he saw Arthur standing next to the bed. 

“I am your King, you will wake up now! I order you to!”

It sounded so desperate that Percival put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and squeezed. He wanted Merlin to wake up just as badly, but things like this took time. 

Eventually Merlin groaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Merlin! How are you feeling?”

“You clotpole, you broke my nose.” Merlin mumbled. 

Arthur grinned happily. “You’re back!”

Just then, Gwaine came in to replace Percival. 

When Arthur heard the door, he straightened up. “Make that nose heal quickly, my armour needs to be polished.”

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled while the knights chuckled.


End file.
